


FIRST LOVE (SEKAI VERSION)

by jhanjhan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Memory Loss, SEKAI VERSION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjhan/pseuds/jhanjhan
Summary: Strange. I never thought I would be a person to be involved in a one-night stand. Ah~ no, not one-night stand, he, the other person, said that it’s normal that we do it. I don’t understand. I’ll just consider it as a one-time thing, a one-time thing with the person who lives in the same penthouse with me. Not just mine, or his, but ours he said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SEKAI VERSION. ASKING MYSELF WHY JUST NOW I DID THIS.... MAKING SEKAI VERSION....

 

~~8894~~

**SEKAI VERSION**  

~~8894~~

 

 _Strange_. I never thought I would be a person to be involved in a one-night stand. Ah~ no, not one-night stand, he, the other person, said that it’s normal that we do it.  _I don’t understand_. I’ll just consider it as a one-time thing, a one-time thing with the person who lives in the same penthouse with me. Not just mine, or his, but  _ours_  he said.

 

 

SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK

 

 

A sunbeam filtering through the blind shed a gentle light on his soft golden hair, on his pure throat, on his tranquil chest... It seemed to me that I had known him for a long time, and that before him I had known nothing and had not lived.... “And here I am sitting opposite him,” I was thinking, “I have met him; I know him. God, what happiness!” I almost leapt from my chair in ecstasy....

 

FROM “FIRST LOVE”

 

 

SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK

 

 

 _Strange_. I never thought I would be a person to be involved in a one-night stand. Ah~ no, not one-night stand, he, the other person, said that it’s normal that we do it.  _I don’t understand_. I’ll just consider it as a one-time thing, a one-time thing with the person who lives in the same penthouse with me. Not just mine, or his, but  _ours_  he said.

Last week, my roommate and I were invited to some party a friend was hosting. I think we got really wasted.

...

_I woke up to light blinding me. Did I forget to close the curtains last night?_

_Ah, yeah. I got drunk. I didn't think I would be able to think straight with that condition. Ugh. I feel heavy._

_I tried to sit up but something was rendering me from getting up._

_I looked down, seeing a golden mop of hair, that neck that just asked for biting, sun-kissed shoulders._

_I tried looking at the face of the person on top of me. Plump lips, Button nose, long eyelashes. Hm. His face is familiar. I think I’ve always been waking up to his face._

_Wait._

_His?_

_I looked at him again._

_Eh?!_

_My roommate?!_

_Did he sleepwalk again?_

_Aish! This kid._

_Wait._

_Something is off._

_Sun-_

_Kissed…_

_Shoulders..._

_I looked down again._

_His naked shoulders wrapping around my too naked torso._

_WHAT?!_

_I stood up suddenly, away from my bed bringing the blanket with me. “What the hell!”_

_He jerked awake. He winced from my shout and from some pain he felt when he sits up. I tensed._

_“Ow! Don’t shout. You’re giving me headache early this morning.” He grimaced, rubbing his hips. I widen my eyes._

_“Did something happen last night?” I asked silently._

_“Huh? Hm, well...” He looked at me as if recalling what happened last night. “Yes... last night... and I think until two in the morning.” He smiled at me. “You were so rough, by the way.” I looked at him with wide eyes._

_What the?! How can he smile in a situation like this? “What are you smiling about?! I’m sorry! This should not happen in the first place.” I said, not looking him in the eyes._

_“Don’t be sorry.” He muttered silently. I turned to him, hearing something of disappointment in his voice. “This is normal anyway.”_

_“What?” I asked him, dumbfounded. Normal?_

_“Anyway, we should wash up and leave. You have an appointment with your doctor, right? I’ll accompany you, so go and use the bathroom first.”_

_“Oh shit! That’s right!” I looked at the clock. “Still thirty minutes to waste.” I muttered turning to the direction of the bathroom._

_“Or do you want to shower together?” He asked from behind me._

_“What?! No! I’ll be out in a minute anyway.” I ran towards the bathroom and locked the door. Outside I heard him laughing out loud._

_Aish! This kid! It’s as if we didn’t slept together. Hm..._

_Yeah... it feels normal._

_..._

You see, I was involved in a car accident last month. And I don’t remember anything from the past three years. So I didn’t know that I bought a penthouse with someone. And this person always wants to have skinship with me.

Anyway, I am Oh Sehun. Since I don’t remember anything from the past three years, it means I graduated from college for two years ago already.

As my parents told me, I took over the Oh International after graduating. But since the accident, I’m on leave and my father took charge for the mean time.

The situation is, I got close to someone during my last year of college. And it means that I don’t remember interacting with him.  And that someone is the person I slept with.

His name is Kim Jongin. I remember him from my early college years. He’s this person who wears thick-framed eyeglasses and always carries books. We took the same course, Business, but we never interact like I stated earlier. So a big question mark to me,  _what happened that I am now living with him?_

 

 

 

The doctor said that if I spend time with him, I may remember something.

 

 

 

I’ve been spending time with him for the past month. I can’t do anything since he’s living in the same apartment. I think the doctor’s advice is working since yesterday, I remembered my last year of college.

 

...

_I did my apprenticeship in Oh International, of course. And he, Jongin, the nerd that he is, was accepted in the company. I mean he was offered the apprenticeship, that how great he is that the Oh International itself seeks him._

_Oh well, we’ve done our share of conversation because we worked sometimes together. Despite doing an excellent job, he was often asked to deliver files that way taller than him. I don’t know that bullying was in at our company. I know that it is because of his glasses, until now he still wears it._

_I don’t like what they were doing, and so I sometimes will help him if I’m not doing anything._

_I feel so protective over him._

_I never felt anything like it before. Not even for my friends. I am the person who don’t care what people do. But somehow... somehow Jongin is different.  And so I exchanged phone numbers with him, so that I could ask him where he was or what he is doing. And I got the habit of eating lunch with him. Even after our two months of apprenticeship and going back to school, I always eat lunch with him at the cafeteria. But after getting looks and the nonstop talks of ‘why The Oh Sehun eating lunch with that nerd’, I just buy lunch for us and I made him wait at the university garden since no one take their lunch there. I don’t want him feeling uncomfortable even at lunch, coz the talks never stop along the hallways._

_We just have a break from the gossipers when we were in Oh International building. Even if our apprenticeship for university course has already finished, I still am under apprenticeship because I am the heir, and Jongin, the company really wants him and so they want him to continue his apprenticeship._

_We’ve become really close._

...

 

 

So that’s why today we are sitting in a bubble tea shop. He seems really happy since I told him that I already remembered the last year of our college.

“Sehun-ah, do you want to go back home?” Jongin asked me with his beautiful eyes.

 _Home? Hearing it feels nice._ “Yeah, let’s go back... home.” I smiled at him, and he smiled back brightly.

The shop was just a five minute walk to our apartment. And as we are walking, he asked, “Sehun-ah, do you want to hold hands?” he asked me with beaming eyes.

“Eh? W-what?” I am flabbergasted at his question.

“Come on! It will help you remember again!” He joyfully said and grabs my right hand with his left and clutches his right hand to my arm.

We continued to walk. Though I asked myself that,  _what I would remember by holding hands_.

 

 

 

As we neared our apartment I suddenly stopped.

...

_“Jongin, move in with me. I have an apartment. You can live there.”_

_“What? Why so sudden?”_

_“We go to the same company. We always hang out. Everyday actually. So we should just live together.”_

_“Hm, ok. But I will help to pay the rent.”_

_“Uh... ok. Deal.”_

_“Deal.”_

_..._

_“Ok, done. No box left right?”_

_“Right. This is the last one. What’s with these boxes anyway? They’re so heavy.”_

_“Oh, they’re my books. Thank you for helping me anyway, Sehun-ah.”_

_“Oh, it’s nothing.”_

_“So, where’s my room.”_

_“My room.”_

_“Huh? Yeah, I asked you where will be my room is.”_

_“And I answered my room.”_

_“What? Where are you sleeping then?”_

_“My room.”_

_“Are you making fun of me right now?”_

_“No. This apartment has two rooms. One with its own bathroom, and that’s our room. The other one, we could make it into a mini library, since you have so many books.”_

_“Then, there will be two beds in our room?”_

_“No. Just a king-sized one.”_

_“What?”_

_“I am asking you to be my boyfriend, Jongin.”_

_“What?”_

_“I know this is sudden. But this is the first time I am asking someone out. And so I asked you to live with me first so that after I ask you to be my boyfriend, you don’t have to hide from me if you ever rejected me. But it’s ok, if you don’t want to be my boyfriend, maybe we could still stay friends? I really like you Jongin, maybe I love you already and I know that I am blabbering right now. And so forgive me.”_

_“What?”_

_“Jongin, do you not know any wor-“_

_“How?”_

_“What ‘how’?”_

_“How come you love me? Why me?”_

_“Why can’t it be you? And I don’t know how. Just one day I started to realize that you’re important to me. I wanted to protect you. I wanted to spend time with you. I want to hear your voice. I want to see your beautiful eyes. I want to hug you. I want to kiss you. Are that enough reasons?”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Jongin... so what’s your answer?”_

_“Answer to what?”_

_“Be my boyfriend? My first and last? My only one?”_

_“Ok... Oh my God. I can’t stop smiling. I love you too!”_

_“We’re boyfriends now, really?”_

_“Yes! I am your boyfriend, your first and last, your only one! As you are mine, too.”_

_“You’re hugging me so tight; I might suffocate, if that happen, I can’t take you out to our first date tomorrow.”_

_“Are you asking me to have a date with you tomorrow, boyfriend?”_

_“Yes. Sorry. I really don’t know how to ask someone for a date.”_

_“Ok no need to ask someone, just tell me. I love you Hun-ah.”_

_“I love you, my Nini."_

_..._

 “Sehun-ah, are you ok? What happened? Did you remember something? What did you see?”

I was back to present, hearing the worry laced on Jongin’s voice. _My Jongin. My Nini._

“My Nini...” I silently said. I stared at him. I stared at my Jongin. This guy wearing thick-framed eyeglasses, this adorable person. How could I forget such an angel? “My Nini...” I cupped his cheeks.

“Sehun-ah? Hun-ah?” Jongin has tears slowly flowing down his cheeks.

“Nini don’t cry.” I wiped his tears away. I, myself, am crying too.

“Hun-ah, what did you remember?” Jongin asked wiping my tears away.

“I remember asking you to live with me. I remember asking you to be my boyfriend. I love you, my Nini.”

“I am so happy right now, even if it’s just a small part... I love you Hun-ah...” Jongin was bawling now. I hugged him tightly, burying my face on his hair.

 

 

 

“Since we live together in a penthouse, our relationship is stronger, right?” I asked him as we cuddle on the leather couch in our living room.

“Stronger that you think, Hun-ah.” He said, nuzzling my neck.

We sat there just enjoying the moment. But I think Jongin will fall asleep after a while. He keeps yawning anyway.

 _Sigh._ I remembered seeing him at the hospital. His tear-stained face, red eyes, red button nose, and his swollen lips from biting too much, I thought he was so adorable. I don’t know why he’s crying so much. Staring at me while the doctor explained to the people in the room that I may have a retrograde amnesia, he’s eyes full of sadness, longing, and expectation.

 

_The doctor asked me what I remember before I woke up._

_“I was talking to my parents about my apprenticeship for my last year in college. I need to meet my professor today actually. He will tell me of which company I would do my apprenticeship.” I said, looking each of the people in the room. When my eyes landed on him, he looked shocked and broken._

_“I see. Do you recognize everyone here?” The doctor asked me while taking notes._

_“I recognize everyone, but... I don’t know why he is here.”_

 

I remember looking at him with question, as he tears up again. He’s looking at me with something of expectation, waiting for me to call out his name.

Now I know why he cried so hard that day, knowing that I didn’t remember that he’s my Nini.

I looked at Jongin and stroked his hair, he’s asleep now.

 _I’m sorry Jonginnie. I am so sorry you have to go through that._ I chuckled.  _Now I know that it was not a one-time thing anymore. It’s normal to do it with you. And this is our home._ “I love you Nini.” I muttered under my breath, kissing his temple.

 

 

 

A week has passed. Memories of our dates were coming to me. We just stayed in today because it’s too cold outside. Jongin was doing the laundry, while I cook lunch for us.

And then the doorbell rings.

“I got it, Ni!” I shouted so that he won’t come out opening the door while looking wet and just wearing my shirt that is too big for him.

I checked who it was through the monitor. “Eh? From Jewel Park Works?” I asked to myself seeing the logo on the man’s shirt.

I opened the door and the man bowed immediately, “Good day, Mr. Oh! I am Mr. Choi from Jewel Park Works. Sorry we just finished adjusting the ring to your ring finger size. We were sorry it had taken so long.”

I let him in. He sat on the couch and removes a box from the bag he’s carrying. I sat opposite of him, just then Jongin comes in in the living room with sweatpants, thank God. “What is it?” He asked sitting beside me.

“Mr. Oh, I just delivered the ring. We adjusted it already to the right size. This is your ring, right?” the man asked us, showing the ring. 

 _Mr. Oh?_ I looked at the man, checking if he is referring to me. But he is looking at Jongin. I turned to Jongin.

“Yes. Thank you for your hard work.” Jongin said, grabbing the box of ring, not even glancing back at me.

“I’ll be on my way then. Thank you for choosing Jewel Park works service.” The man said standing up. I walked him outside the door.

“Good day again Mr. Oh.” He said.

“Good day too. Thank you for your hard work.” I said. I closed the door as the man walked away.

I turned to see Jongin sitting on the kitchen island.

“Come sit here Hun-ah.” Jongin said while looking at the ring.

I sat opposite him, and then he grabbed my left hand, putting the ring on my ring finger. Something clicked in me.

“Is it too tight or not?” Jongin asked me with cracked voice, adjusting the ring on my finger.

“What is this ring?” I asked him while looking at the ring.

Instead of answering me, he slowly put out his necklace. Showing me the ring hanging on it. It’s the same as mine, but smaller.

I looked at him in the eyes.

He looked at me with teary eyes.

...

_“Hello! Where is Jongin?” Baekhyun asked me shivering, jumping up and down and rubbing his hands together._

_“Calm down Baek. He’s getting dressed. Anyway, what do you want to drink?” I let him in and we walked to the kitchen. “Ah, I know, I’ll make you tea so you can calm down.”_

_“But I don’t want to calm down I want hot chocolate. It’s cold outside Sehun.” Baekhyun whined sitting at the chair on the island._

_“Chocolate will just make you more hyper Baekhyun.” Jongin suddenly appeared on the doorway._

_“Hi Jongin! You’re still wearing that monstrosity of an eyeglass. Baekhyun laughed._

_“Of course. I am not comfortable wearing contacts anyway. “Jongin chuckled, sitting in front of Baekhyun._

_"Do you want some tea, Ni?" I asked my Nini._

_"Sure." He smiled at me._

_I set a cup of tea in front of Baekhyun and Jongin._

_“So, when is everyone coming?” I looked at the clock above the refrigerator, “Five minutes before the priest will be here.” I said sitting beside Jongin._

_“Oh, maybe a minute now.” Baekhyun answered, drinking his tea with grimace._

_“That’s not so bad, Baekhyun.” Jongin laughed, sipping his own tea._

_“I really want hot chocolate. Well, I hope Chanyeol and Kris bought something tasty.” Baekhyun said while glancing at the front door behind him, since the front door is directly facing the kitchen through the living room._

_“Bought?” I asked._

_“Well, it’s your house blessing, you don’t expect us just to be here and not celebrate. I know you two will kick us out immediately to bless your new house in your own way.” Baekhyun winked at us._

_Jongin blushed so hard, while I think my ears are turning red._

_Baekhyun laugh loudly, “Oh my Gee, don’t tell me you’re planning to do just that. “He continues to laugh._

_“That’s not it Baek.” I said, looking behind him. Jongin buried his face to my shoulders, embarrassed on what Baekhyun blurted out._

_Baekhyun stopped laughing, and looked behind him. There, at the living room stood our friends. Junmyeon and Minseok looking scandalized, Chanyeol almost dropping what he was holding, Luhan and Kyungsoo staring at us with wide eyes, well wider eyes for Kyungsoo, Yifan covering Zitao’s ears, Yixing looking lost and Jongdae laughing silently from behind. And they did the honors of letting the priest inside._

_“Oops! Sorry?” Baekhyun scratched his nape, smiling cheekily._

_..._

_The blessing of our new home was finally done, and the priest looked at me._

_“Shall we proceed for the next ceremony?” the priest asked me._

_The others turned to us, “What? Is there another ceremony for blessing the house?” Jongin asked._

_“Oh no.” The priest answered. I led everyone in the living room. And I pulled Jongin beside me. He looked at me questioningly but I just smiled at him._

_“Jongin-ssi,” the priest said._

_“Yes!” Jongin startled of being called, accidentally raised his voice. “Ah, sorry.”_

_“Father, please just ask the question.” I said. “It will still be valid right?”_

_“Of course. People needed are here.” The priest said. “Well, Kim Jongin,  do you accept Oh Sehun in good times and bad times, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?_

_“Yes, I do. I love him.” Jongin answered, turning to me, with question in his eyes of what is happening._

_“Oh my gee... I think I have a gist of what is happening here...” We heard Junmyeon muttered._

_“What?” Jongdae whispered back._

_“Sssh!” Minseok silenced them, and then the priest continued._

_“Oh Sehun-ssi, do you accept Kim Jongin in good times and bad times, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?”_

_“I do.” I am looking at Jongin. Staring at his eyes lovingly. “I love you, Nini.”_

_I took a box out of my pocket. Opening it, there are two rings inside, one smaller than the other. I took the smaller one and holding Jongin’s left hand, I put the ring on his ring finger._

_My friends gasp, understanding what was happening._

_Jongin on the other hand, looks at me with curiosity, still not understanding what was happening. He just copy what I did. Taking the other ring and putting it on my left ring finger._

_But... the ring was too big. Tch. I should have tried it first. But it’s good that the other one fits Jongin._

_“Oh. It’s too wide...” Jongin silently said._

_“I now pronounce you husband and husband. Sehun-ssi you may now kiss Jongin-ssi.” The priest declared. Finally!_

_“What?!” Jongin was so surprised; he might get a whiplash from the sudden turn to look at the priest._

_I grabbed his chin and made him turn to me. I stared at him. He stared at me._

_Then I kissed him chastely._

_Just a short one, of course._

_My arm around his waist while his hands are clutching the front of my shirt._

_Our friends cheered._

_“Whoa! This is totally a surprise. Congrats!” Chanyeol cheered._

_“SeJong couple congrats!!!” Baekhyun added. “Well, I think you will have your own celebration, huh?” Baekhyun winked again._

_“SeJong congratulations!!!” they cheered not wanting to hear anymore from Baekhyun. Oh, my innocent friends._

_“Hun-ah...” Jongin muttered, tears slowly flowing down his cheeks._

_Everyone went silent. Hearing the weak voice of Jongin despite the loud cheers of my friends._

_“Jo-Jongin...” I said._

_“You... You and your habit...” he punched my chest weakly and continued to cry._

_“Wait! Sehun, don’t tell us Jongin doesn’t know that you’re getting married today?! I thought it’s only us who doesn’t know.” Kyungsoo exclaimed._

_“You didn’t ask him???!!!” Zitao asked._

_Others were so surprised I think they don’t know what to say._

_“Um... this is me asking him to marry me.” I said, scratching my head. I looked at Jongin and said, “Sorry... I know it’s a surprise to you... but I love you, Ni.”_

_Jongin clutched my shirt tightly and bawled, “Stupid Sehun! Waaaah..... I love you, babo!” he hugged me tightly._

_“I love you, Nini.” I said, hugging him as tight as I could._

_“We’re married. I’m your husband.... you’re my husband.” Jongin cried silently._

_“Yes, yes I am.” Sehun replied lovingly._

_“Well, let’s now celebrate!” Jongdae shouted._

_..._

_After the guests left, Jongin suddenly became silent._

_“Nini, are you angry at me?” I asked afraid of his response._

_“Angry?” Jongin calmly asked, “Why would I be angry?” he turned to me, with a beautiful blush on his face. “I love you so much Oh Sehun.”_

_I sighed in relief. “I love you so much, too Oh Jongin.”_

_“I think I need to be ready each day, because I don’t know when you will surprise me again.” Jongin chuckled._

_“Well, this is me. You taught me many things, Nini. I’m doing so many firsts with you...” I smiled pulling him in a hug._

_“Wait. Your ring, it didn’t fit you. Why’s that?” Jongin clutched my left hand, tracing the ring._

_“Well, I just thought of marrying you yesterday and so I just picked something from JPW. I didn’t know it won’t fit me, but it’s great that the ring fitted on you.” I hold his left hand, tracing his ring._

_“Oh, you.” He chuckled. “Do you want to bring it back to JPW to readjust it to your ring finger size?”_

_“Yeah... Accompany me?”_

_“Of course, but not now. You won’t be wearing it for a while; someone might assume you’re not married.” Jongin hugged me tight. “We need everybody to see our rings... not a couple one, but our marriage rings.”_

_I chuckled. “Okay. I also want the people around us aware that we’re married now. That you’re completely mine.”_

_“But I am yours from the start, Hun. As you are mine.” Jongin kissed me._

_Ah~ what happiness!_

_“Meeting you Jongin made me understand what living means.” I buried my head between his neck and shoulders._

_“That’s a surprise. I didn’t know you could be this cheesy, Hun-ah.” Jongin giggled, resting his head on my shoulder. “I love you.”_

_“I love you.”_

_I think we won’t get tired saying those three precious words to each other._

_..._

“Sehun?”

“Sehun!”

_Ah... We... We’re married... I am his husband... Jongin is my husband..._

“Jongin...”

“Sehun... Hun-ah... Are you ok? Why are you crying? Did you remember something?” Jongin cupped my face, he’s now sitting beside me, wiping my tears.

I didn’t know that I was crying.

“Jongin... My Nini...meeting you made me understand what living means...” I caressed his cheeks as a tear roll down from his eyes.

“You remember?” Jongin’s tears flows nonstop now.

“I’m so sorry for forgetting.” I cried.

“No, don’t be. You’re back now. You came back to me.” Jongin hugged me like he’s afraid to let me go.

I hugged him to show him that I won’t go anywhere.

 

...

 

_Whatever happens, even if I lose my memory again, I will always come back to you, my Nini._

“What?! Don’t say anything like that again Sehun!” Jongin hit my arm.

“Huh? Did I say that out loud?” I asked with wide eyes, seeing him ready to release a new batch of gallon of tears.

“You! Did you have gain another habit?” Jongin then laughed while tears are falling. “Please don’t say that or even think like that again.”

“No, sorry. I won’t... let’s live happily now ok?” I muttered against his hair. “Do you want to tell our friends?”

“What? Uh... I don’t think so... Baekhyun won’t shut his mouth if he became aware...” Jongin frowned.

I laughed, “Yeah, you’re right. We shouldn’t tell him for a while... “

_*Sigh* Life is happiness... You’re my life, Nini..._

“Uh, Hun-ah, stop being so cheesy...”  Jongin giggled.

“Eh, did I talk loudly again?”  _What the?! Ugh, this is going to be a habit._

“What the?! Ugh this is going to be a habit.” Jongin muttered.

_Did he just read my mind?_

“Yes. I can read your mind.” Jongin said. “Sehun! What’s with you and your habits!?” He whined.

“Oh no.” I laughed.

 

...

 

_I think our life will be more colorful now._

“SEHUN! I can hear you! Stop talking to yourself, finish washing up and get to bed!” Jongin yelled outside the bathroom.

_How can he hear me? I locked the door!_

“HUNNIE!!!” 

 

 

SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK SK

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE SEKAI FANS LIKED THIS.  
> FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THE HUNHAN VERSION, I HOPE YOU APPRECIATED THE SEKAI VERSION TOO.
> 
> SORRY TO USE UPPERCASE IN MY NOTES, I CAN'T SEE VERY WELL IF THE LETTERS ARE SMALL. :)


End file.
